Everyone loves communicators
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Robin gives ALOT of people Communicators and they use them to have affairs and keep secrets and did I mention Robins love for Myspace? R&R BBRae RaeSlade RobStar
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

Robin was in the kitchen eating a sandwich when all of a sudden Beastboy walked in

"Hey dude I just got back from TRYING to Kick Cinderblocks ass with Cyborg but he knew our plan!" Beastboy yelled

"I know Beastboy" Robin said

"I mean it was just so weird me and Cyborg were talking on our communicators saying our next moves and BAM he knew our every move!" Beastboy yelled again at Robin

"I know Beastboy" Robin replied

"YOU KNOW! HOW DO YOU KNOW!" Beastboy yelled

"Because I gave him a communicator" Robin said while smiling Proudly

"What? Why?" Beastboy asked

"Because he seemed lonely" Robin replied sadly

"DUDE ARE YOU CRAZY!" Beastboy yelled

Just then Raven walked in and man was she pissed off because of all the yelling it was disturbing her meditation

"Whats going on in here? Beastboy did you wash your underwear in the dishwasher AGAIN?" Raven asked

"Hey I'm not the one being stupid here this time its ROBIN" Beastboy said

"HEY I'M NOT BEING STUPID I'M BEING NICE!" Robin yelled

"Well Beastboy sometimes its nice to do good things for other people" Raven told him

"Really? So is it nice that me and Cyborg got our asses kicked because Robin gave Cinderblock a communicator?" Beastboy asked Raven

"Wait a sec Robin did you give Cinderblock a Communicator?" Raven asked her Leader

"Maybe..." Robin said

"ROBIN!" Raven yelled

"Ok so I did but he seemed really lonely" Robin said

"Well I guess we could just get it back and call it a day I mean after all you only gave it to one person I guess It couldent do THAT much harm" Raven said

"Oh But Raven I dident just give him one I gave Slade one too!" Robin said with a smile

"YOU DID WHAT???? YOU GAVE OUR WORST ENEMY A COMMUNICATOR WHY??" Raven yelled at him

"Because he Asked for one" Robin told her

"So you gave him one because he asked you?" Raven said

"He dident just ask me he even said please!" Robin said

"Yeah so now we have 2 communicators to get back and then we can call it a day" Raven said

"Thank god today was so long and boring" Beastboy said

"Beastboy you got up at Noon and played video games how is that long and boring?" Raven asked

"Well I guess it wasent so bad today after all" Beastboy said

Just then Cyborg and Starfire walked in coming back from...WHERE EVER THEY WERE!

"Friends I have Returned and Now I wish to spend time with my boyfriend Robin" Starfire said

"Well I cant spend time with you now star" Robin said

"Why not Robin I thought we were how do you say it here on earth?...Together?" Starfire said

"We are together but I have plans I need to call Slade on his Communicator" Robin said

"Oh I see Well prehaps we can do the Making out later...WAIT did you just say Slade has a communicator?" Starfire asked

"Yes Thats what I said" Robin said

"Yeah cause Robin's stupid like that and gave him one" Beastboy told Starfire

"Robin?" Cyborg asked him

"Yes Cyborg?" Robin replied

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cyborg asked him

"I dont really know" Robin said

"Friends I was wondering if any of you got the mail?" Starfire asked

"Nope star the mail mans running late today" Beastboy said

"Oh I was expecting a letter from my home world today" Starfire said

"Johnny the mailman is NEVER late I wonder why he is today" Raven told everyone

"Hold On guys I'll find out!" Robin said pulling out his Communicator

"You dident" Raven said

"Hey Johnny its Robin whats up man? wheres my mail?" Robin asked

"Oh Robin thank goodness you called I got a flat tire on elm street so no mail until I get it fixed" Johnny said

"No Mail? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Robin yelled

"Yes Robin sadly its true" Johnny the mailman said

"I cannot allow this!...TITANS GO!" Robin yelled

"NO do it yourself" The others said

"NO" Robin yelled

"Yes" everyone else yelled

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"I'm the leader I call the shots!" Robin said

"Your also Crazy so therefore it dosent count!" Cyborg told him

"Seriously Robin if any of us gave a villian a communicator you would FLIP" Raven said

"Thats cause I'm special" Robin said

"Hey guys I fixed the tire" Johnny the mailman said on his Communicator

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Robin yelled

"Now Robin Calmly tell us who else you gave a communicator to" Cyborg said

"Lets see Cinderblock,Slade,The mailman,Gizmo,Mammoth,Jinx,Trigon,Dr.Light,MadMod,Ravens Mom-Robin said only to get cut off by Raven

"YOU GAVE ONE TO MY MOM!" Raven yelled

"Yeah Cause your moms hot" Robin said

"WHAT!" Yelled Starfire

"But not as hot as Starfire My girlfriend" Robin said with a cheezy smile

"WHO ELSE?" Starfire said in a pissed off voice

"Well theres Spongebob square pants,Brother Blood,Mother Mae Eye,Old man Jenkins,Blackfire-" Robin said as he got smacked By starfire

"ROBIN YOU GAVE ONE TO MY SISTER? DO YOU NOT LOVE ME ANYMORE?" Starfire said with a starbolt ready to go

"Of course I do Its just EVERYONE NEEDS A COMMUNICATOR!" Robin said

"Correction not everyone needs one" Raven said

"Yeah dude you dont see US going and hanging out with Villians" Beastboy said

"Raven did" Robin said

"With who?" Raven asked

"Slade" Robin said

"I WAS KIDNAPPED" Raven yelled

"Thats only what you want us to think you secretly LOVE Slade and YOU know it!" Robin said

"What thats Impossible Raven is my Girlfriend" Beastboy said

"Thats right and I would NEVER cheat on Beastboy especially with Slade" Raven said

"Awww ya really mean that Rae" Beastboy asked

"Of course I do" Raven said

"This is to Mushy can we please just fix this issue?" Cyborg asked

"Alright Fine I'll just press the button on my main one that says explode it will get rid of everyones" Robin said

"Then I'll have to make us 5 new ones" Cyborg said

"Make it 6" Raven said

"Why 6?" Cyborg asked

"Because I tend to lose mine or drop it and break it" Raven said

"That sounds suspicious" Robin said

"At least she doesent give one to EVERYONE like you do" Beastboy said

"Fine I'll explode them all now" Robin said as he pushed the button making all the communicators blow up

"So does are main 5 still work?" Starfire asked

"Actually Yes" Cyborg said

"Good so Now that everythings taken care of LETS ALL GO TO BED" Robin said

"Works for me" Cyborg said

"Alright Robin can I come into your room for some how do you say it...Fun" Starfire asked

"HELL YEAH" Robin said

"How bout you rae wanna come to my room?" Beastboy asked

"Yeah sure I just have to make some tea for tomorrow morning meet me there" Raven said

So everyone left to there rooms and Raven was setting her tea pot up for in the morning and she made sure she was alone and took out her Communicator

"Hey Slade whats up?" Raven asked

"Your late for calling me" Slade said

"Well you know how Robin's been communicator crazy lately I'm surprised yours still works" Raven told him

"I removed the exploding bomb from mine so he couldent blow mine up" Slade said

"Cause your always smart like that" Raven told him

"I Love this Communicator almost as much as I love you" Slade told her

"Yeah I know you do and I kinda feel bad getting Robin in trouble for giving you a communicator when I'm the one who actually did" Raven told him

"But that still doesent explain why your late" Slade told her

"Ya know how Beastboy is always wanting something" Raven said

"When are you going to break up with him Raven and tell him about us" Slade asked her

"Thats why its called Cheating Slade He's not supposed to know" Raven said

"Well how about we get together tomorrow Raven?" Slade asked

"Sure come Kidnap me around 10am" Raven said

"I'll be there" Slade said

"RAVEN HURRY UP WITH THAT TEA" Beastboy yelled from the hallway

"Well I have to go as you can hear" Raven said

"How unfortunate for you my dear" Slade told her

"You have NO idea" Raven said

"See ya tomorrow" Slade said

"Alright bye" Raven said as she hung up the communicator

"I'M COMING BEASTBOY" Raven yelled

The End? 


	2. Robins on to you Raven!

I do not own teen titans! 

The next morning Everyone got up around the usual time all wondering what the hell there going to do.

"Good morning Friend Raven how did you sleep?" Starfire asked

"Alright I guess Star so what are you going to do today?" Raven asked her alien Friend

"I was thinking of Spending Time with My boyfriend Robin" Starfire said

"Look Stafire I cant spend time with you today I'm busy!" Robin told her

"You are to busy to spend time with me your friend that is a girl which whom you are dating?" Starfire asked

"No I just have things to do...Like Talk to Johnny the mail man who asked me for another communicator" Robin said

"WHAT! YOU DIDENT!" Cyborg yelled

"Alright so I might have but Ravens no better she was talking to slade last night on a communicator! I heard her!" Robin yelled

"What are you talking about...I...Urm...Robin Your going Crazy and I think you need help" Raven said

"WHAT! Ok look I admit that I may have given everyone a communicator and that sometimes I walk the streets Naked but I'm not Crazy!" Robin yelled at Raven

"Ok guys this seriously needs to stop! I suggest that we---Wait did you just say you run around Naked in town?" Beastboy asked kinda disturbed

"Once or twice" Robin said

"Ok Look Ya'll we need a vacation so how about we have titans east watch our tower and you guys get ready and we go and chill for a few days" Cyborg said

"That sounds Most glorious! Robin we can have a hotel room to ourselves" Starfire told Robin

"Yup just the 3 of us!" Robin said

"Yes just the 3 of---Wait Robin whom is this 3rd person you speak of?" Starfire asked

"Johnny of course!" Robin yelled

"Dude you cant invite the mail man!" Beastboy yelled at him

"Can to"

"Can Not"

"Can to"

"Can Not"

"Can to"

"Can not"

"Can to"

"Can not"

"SHUT UP!" Raven yelled at both of them

"No!" They both yelled back

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YOUR DATING SLADE!" Robin yelled

"Yes!..Urm...NO!" Raven yelled

"Are to!" Robin yelled

"Am Not!" Raven yelled back

"Are to!"

"Am Not!"

"Are to!"

"Are no-" Raven said only to be inturupted by Cyborg

"SHUT UP NOW AND GO PACK!" Cyborg yelled

"Can I bring the mail man?" Robin asked

"No" Cyborg said

"Ok well can I bring some speedos and more communicators?" Robin asked Cyborg

"No" Cyborg said

"Can I bring some Beer?" Robin asked

"Hell yeah!" Cyborg said

"Sounds like a party us 5 on the beach by the hotel drinking beer!" Beastboy said

"On My home world we do not have this "Beer" that you speak of" Starfire said

"Well then Baby you dont know what your missing! and were gonna get you Drunk!" Robin yelled

"I'll Pass" Raven said

"Gee Rae Why? When we usually go out you have like 9 you love beer!" Beastboy said

"I'm sure I'll find some other more...Fun things to do" Raven said

"Like go on your myspace?" Beastboy said

"Yes Like going on My myspace" Raven said

"YOU HAVE A MYSPACE! GIRL YA BETTER ADD ME!" Cyborg yelled

"Alright I will so can we please get going?" Raven asked

"Well where are we going?" Robin asked

"Hawalli Ya'll" Cyborg said (Hopefully I spelled that right)

"Alright Let us go!" Starfire yelled

Alright thats Chapter 2! hopefully you guys enjoyed it! 


	3. Everyone has secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own teen Titans

Well I guess the only thing to do here is catch up to the Titans so lets just do it cause there almost In Hawalli (Spelled right?)

"Are we there Yet Cyborg?" Robin asked Cyborg

"Almost and why do you wanna know so badly?" Cyborg asked

"Cause I'm afraid of Clowns and I need to Piss and I'm running outta air! Man its hot in here" Robin said

"Ok Robin Where do you see a Clown to be scared of? you went to the bathroom 10 minutes ago and if there no air how come you still alive?" Cyborg Responded

"Actually I agree with Robin We are running out of air are we there yet?" Raven asked

"Boy it seems like you guys are really eager to get there" Beastboy said

"Yeah Now the question is...Why?" Cyborg asked

"Yes I to would like to know what My best female friend and My boyfriend have planned" Starfire said

"Well The faster we get there the faster I can unpack and Read" Raven said

"And add Friend Cyborg to your Myspace?" Starfire asked

"That too!" Raven said

"And you Robin?" Cyborg asked

"I want to spend a romantic evening with Starfire!" Robin said

"Oh Robin thats so sweet!" Starfire said

"Yeah but its only 2:00pm you have awhile to go" Cyborg said

"Well Urm...HEY IS THAT THE HOTEL CYBORG!" Robin said quickly

"DUDE WERE HERE!" Beastboy shouted

"Alright so we know who's bunking with who Right?" Cyborg asked

"I wanna bunk with Starfire and Raven" Robin said

"What?...Urm...No...I dont think thats the best...Idea" Raven said

"But I thought we were going to spend time together Robin" Starfire said

"And we will AT THE BEACH!" Robin quickly said

"Well I gotta...Go...to the Room Now...so whats the Number?" Raven said getting nervous

"Its 1200 Rae" Robin said

"Great" Raven said

"Lets go!" Robin yelled as He and Raven were already running up to the room

"Sometimes I swear Rae is cheating on me" Beastboy said

"I too sometimes Fear robin Is cheating on me" Starfire said

"Well what if there both cheating on you with each other?" Cyborg said smirking

"Dont even say that dude!" Beastboy yelled

"Well once you 2 get drunk You'll forget I said it" Cyborg said

"Thats true" Beastboy said

"Oh well Friends let us go unpack" Starfire said

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin and Raven finally reached the room 1200 and man they were running there

"Ok stop Right now Robin!" Raven said

"What?" Robin asked her

"Why are YOU in such a hurry to get here and Unpack?" Raven asked

"So I can get the good closet space!" Robin said

"Oh I see" Raven responded

"Wait Raven why are YOU in such a hurry" Robin said

"To check out the bathroom first" Raven said

"Oh...So...Now that I have I guess I'll be going to the beach" Raven said

"Yeah Ok Raven bye!" Robin said

Just as Raven left Johnny came out of a huge suitcase

"I thought she would NEVER leave" Johnny the mail man said

"Yeah I know now just do whatever you want but dont let raven or starfire catch you" Robin said

"Alright Robin" Johnny said

"Now get back in the bag starfires coming!" Robin told him

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (At the beach with Rae)

Ravens cellphone started to ring

"Hey whats up?" Raven asked

"Your late calling me again" Slade said

"Look I tried to get to the room quickly but theres an Issue Robin is on to us!" Raven said

"Fo Realz?" Slade asked

"Hell yeah! and I dont want him to blab and he's rooming with us!" Raven said

"Who's us? Rae?" Slade asked her

"Me and Starfire" Raven said

"Oh great" Slade said sarcastically

"Well Robin insisted on rooming with me" Raven said

"Your not cheating on me with bird boy are you sweetie pie?" Slade asked

"No I'm not and if you call me sweetie pie again your off my top myspace friends and I'm gonna kick you in the balls" Raven told him

"WHAT! YOU CANT TAKE ME OFF YOUR TOPS I LOVE BEING ON EVERYONES TOPS! MYSPACE IS SERIOUS BUSINESS RAE DONT TAKE ME OFF!" Slade yelled

"Fine see ya later" Slade said

"Bye" Raven said

"Man I need to start picking better people to cheat on BB with" Raven said to herself 


	4. Watch where you put your cellphone Raven

I still dont own the teen titans I dont even own Johnny the mail man my best friend does lol

(Back at the hotel with Robin and Star)

"Robin You do not have the feelings for Raven do you?" Starfire asked concerned

"No Star of course not you know I love you" Robin said

"I am very glad to hear that to because you know I love you too" Starfire said as she kissed Robin

"Wow star we havent kissed in days that felt nice" Robin said

"Well Robin I am done unpacking and I wish to go shopping would you like to accompany me?" Starfire asked

"No I'm good I think I'll take a nap and then I'll catch you later" Robin said

"Alright good-bye Robin" Starfire said as she left

"Alright Johnny you can come out now" Robin said

"Dont ya feel bad about lying to your Girl and your team about me being here?" Johnny asked

"Nah You could use a vacation" Robin said

"Yeah But...Whos going to deliver the mail now?" Johnny asked

"Urm...No one?" Robin told him

"But someone has to give the hive 5 there mail otherwise they get Cranky!" Johnny said

"Ah put a sock in it Johnny no one gives a shit" Robin said

"Well that was cold Robin" Johnny said

"Johnny your 47 years old your single you have no kids and your bald your obsessed with your mail route you need a break" Robin told him

"Yeah I guess your right" Johnny said with a smile on his face

"So wanna get drunk?" Robin asked

"What kind of loser stays in a hotel room in hawaii when they could grab a speedo and meet some babes!" Johnny said

"So ya staying here with me?" Robin asked

"Nope" Johnny replied

"Fine screw you Johnny your off my Myspace tops!" Robin said slamming the door on him

about 10 minutes after Johnny left the room Raven walked in

"Hey Robin where's star?" Raven asked

"Shopping what are you doing back so soon?" Robin asked her

"We'll I just came from the beach and I got sand in uncomfortable places so I'm gonna take a shower" Raven said putting her Cellphone on her bed

"Alright cool I'll just be here watching Tv" Robin told her

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(With BB and Cy)

"Dude Thanks for taking me to lunch" BB said

"Hey Grass stain I was saying we should GET lunch not I'm buying you lunch" Cy told him

"Awww well it was worth a shot" BB said

"So BB seriously here what do you really think Is going on with Rob and Rae?" Cyborg asked

"Ya know thats kinda a question I really dont want the answer to about MY GIRLFRIEND" Beastboy said

"Not like That I mean there both being suspicious and lukring around being all...Insane" Cyborg said

"Robin's always been insane I mean he admitted to running around town NAKED" Beastboy said

"Yeah thats true...So what do ya say? I'll follow Raven and you Follow Robin?" Cyborg asked

"But Raes my girlfriend she would talk to me more" BB replied

"Thats why she wont say anything to you" Cyborg said

"Fine lets go investigate!" Beastboy said getting up and leaving

"Idiot we have to pay the damn bill first!" Cyborg yelled at him

"Oh yeah...hehehe" Beastboy said laughing TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Robin was sitting in His and Starfire's bed while Rae was still in the shower and all of a sudden Ravens cellphone rang and Robin being nosy picked it up

"Hello?" Robin said as he picked up

"Hello My dear how are you?" The voice said

"Urm...Ravens in the shower now...Who's this?" Robin asked the voice

"Who do you think?" The voice answered 


	5. Well looks like the secrets out

Disclaimer I own nothing not even Johny because my best friend owns johnny

"Urm...I dont know who dis is...are You the mailman?" Robin asked

"No" The voice said

"Are you Batman?" Robin asked

"Ya know Robin even a complete idiot could figure out who this is" The voice said

"Are you Robin?" Robin asked

"No YOUR robin" The voice said

"So that means your my mommy cause you know my name!" Robin said happily

"No do I sound female?" The voice asked

"So your my daddy?" Robin asked

"Yes I'm your Daddy and Ravens your Mommy" The voice said sarcastically

"OMG!!!! NO WAY!!!! THATS SO COOL!" Robin yelled

"NO I'M NOT YOUR DADDY YOU MORON!" The voice yelled

"Well who is this then?" Robin asked confused

"Its Slade you idiot" Slade said revealing his identity

"So why are you calling Raven?" Robin asked

"I dont feel thats your business" Slade said

"I KNEW IT!!! I KNEW I HEARD RAVEN TALKING TO YOU!" Robin yelled happily

"Yes well tell Raven I'll call her another time...Bye Robin" Slade said hanging up

Just then Raven came out of the shower and picked up her phone and was about to leave when robin spoke up

"Hey Raven where ya going?" Robin asked

"Well I'm going to see my boyfriend" Raven said

"Really well whos's your boyfriend?" Robin asked

"Beastboy who did you think?" Raven asked him

"Oh I dunno...Maybe...Slade" Robin said

"Robin you need to stop saying that cause its not true" Raven said

"oh really? well slade just called" Robin said

"OH SHIT!...Robin you cant tell!" Raven begged

"I will and theres no reason why I wouldent do it" Robin told her

Just then Johnny the mailmain walked in

"Hey Robin" Johnny said

"OMG! YOU BROUGHT THE MAILMAN I KNEW IT SO IF YOU TELL ON ME I'M TELLING ON YOU!" Raven yelled

"You cant!...Everyone will kick me off the team!" Robin said

"Oh that they will Robin you should be ashamed...SHAME ON YOU!" Raven yelled

"Oh yeah well you should be ashamed for dating slade" Robin said

"Not Dating him Robin...Were engaged" Raven told him

"Dammit now I'll never get a chance with you" Johnny said

"WTF" Raven and Robin both said

"Well You have a nice rack" Johnny said

"Once again...WTF" Raven said

Just then there was a knock at the door

"HIDE JOHNNY!" Robin yelled

"OK ROBIN!!" Johnny yelled back

"SHUT UP!" Raven yelled

"MARCO!" Johnny yelled

"POLO!" Robin yelled

"WTF" Raven yelled

"Can we come in?" Cyborg asked from outside

"NO!" Everyone yelled

"Why not" Beastboy asked

"Because I'm naked" Raven said

"Cool I'm in" Beastboy said

"NO!" Raven yelled

"Wait you guys are naked together?" Cyborg asked

"NO! Did I say naked I meant...Watching a boring documentary on slugs!" Raven said

"Yeah I like slugs I even ordered special slug T-shirts and slippers for myself" Robin said

"Well oK But were coming in" Cyborg said as he opened the door

"Urm...Hi?" Robin said

"Hey why were you yelling Johnny very loudly Robin?" Beastboy asked

"We were playing hide the johnny where we take turns hiding the toilet seat" Raven said

"Urm...Ok" Both said

"Well were gonna go to the swimming pool anyone coming?" Cyborg asked

"No" Both Robin and Raven said

"Ok" BB said as they both left

"That was close..." Raven said

"So why dident you tell on me?" Robin said

"Well I got your back if you got mine I wont say anything if you dont" Raven said

"Deal" Robin said

Just then Johnny came outta the closet looking pissed off

"Whats wrong with you?" Raven asked

"You guys hid the toilet seat with out me" Johnny said

"Ok..." Raven said 


	6. Robin forgot to call Titans East

Disclaimer I do not own the teen titans! or Johnny the mail man My Best friend owns him

"Thanks for helping me hide Johnny Raven" Robin told her

"No Problem...But johnny better get hiding NOW I sense Starfire coming" Raven told Robin and Johnny

"Oh shit! Hide Johnny!" Robin yelled

"Ya know people are gonna find out he's here if you keep yelling that" Raven said

"Oops" Robin said

Just as Johnny hid Starfire Came in

"Hello Friends I have returned" Starfire announced

"Hey Star" Raven said

"Hey Baby whats up?" Robin asked

"I have just came back from shopping and I've been seeing some really weird things" Starfire said

"Like what?" Robin asked

"Like someone who looked our mailman on the beach in a speedo and someone who looked like slade buying a hotdog" Starfire said

"Well Star I'm sure your just seeing things" Raven told her

"I assure you I am not I even took pictures" Starfire told them

"Yeah...Urm...Thats impossible...so Urm...yeah" Robin said nervously

"Robin is something the matter?" Starfire asked

"No nothing at all" Robin said

"Then prehaps we can go to the tub that is hot and do the chilling out?" Starfire asked

"I would love to but I have things to look after around here" Robin said

"No Robin go with her I'll make sure everything is fine here" Raven said

"Alright then lets go star!" Robin said

As soon as Robin and Starffire left Johnny came out

"So Babe whatcha wanna do?" Johnny asked

"Not be here with you I'm gonna go hang out with Cyborg and Beastboy and you can do whatever" Raven said

"You know you dig me in my speedo" Johnny said

"Ya know I have 2 boyfriends one who can turn into a T-rex and bite your head off and another who could kill you in 101 different ways" Raven told Johnny

"So whats your point?" Johnny asked her

"I wouldent hit on me if I were you" Raven simply told him

"But arent you afraid I'll tell Beastboy?" Johnny asked raven

"No your an idiot and you'll forget" Raven told him

"Thats true! well I'm gonna go to the beach again" Johnny said

"Thats good for you" Raven said as she left TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven had just walked to the pool area to meet Cyborg and BB

"Hey guys whats up?" Raven said

"Nothing Rae but man girl we missed you this is the first time we saw ya since we left the T-car" Cyborg told her

"well I've been busy lately and I had something Important to do and as far as rooming with Robin he insisted on it I'm sorry" Raven told him

"Its Ok I just want to spend more time with you cause I love you" BB told her

"Thats so sweet BB and you know I love you too!" Raven said kissing him on the lips

"Ya'll need to go do that somewhere else" Cyborg said

"Grow up Cyborg!" Raven said laughing alittle

"All right all right you know I'm only playing rae" Cyborg told her

"Yeah I know" Raven said

"But you know you could do better the BB here" Cyborg said laughing

"I know I can" Raven said laughing

"HEY!" BB yelled

"What? I was only kidding" Raven said

"Good cause if you were serious I dont know what I would do" Beastboy said

"So tonight wanna hang out in Me and Cy's room?" BB asked Raven

"I'll pass I found this late night poetry thing I wanna go to" Raven told him

"Well thats good so how bout breakfast tomorrow around 8am?" BB asked her

"Sounds great" Raven told him

"So wanna hit the pool?" BB asked

"sounds Great BB" Raven told him TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (with Robin and Star)

"Robin I am glad we finally have gotten the time to hang out in the tub that is hot and do the making out" Starfire said to her Boyfriend

"Yeah me to star and the good news is Raven wont be in the room with us tonight she's going out" Robin said

"So we have more time alone GLORIOUS!" Starfire said 

"Yup so we can finally be alone" Robin said

"Yes that is most pleasant...So Robin do you think we should check in with Titans East?" Starfire asked

"Yeah thats a good idea" Robin said as he pulled out his comunicator

"Hello?" Speedy answered

"Hey Speedy whats up?" Robin replied to him

"Nothing much so hows things going?" Speedy asked him

"Pretty good just chillin here with Starfire in Hawaii so hows our tower doing?" Robin asked him

"What cha talkin about Robin?" Speedy asked

"Remember I called you and asked you to watch it?" Robin asked

"Uh...No ya dident" Speedy told him

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"THATS IT ROBIN YOUR OFF MY MYSPACE TOPS!" Speedy yelled

"Oh yeah?...WELL YOUR OFF MINE YOU SAD ROBIN WANNABEE!" Robin yelled

Then Speedy hung up

"Robin you dident tell them to watch the tower did you?" Starfire asked him

" Ok so I forgot lets keep this our little secret and NOT tell Cyborg ok?" Robin told his girlfriend

"Robin! Secrets are bad and should NEVER be kept! especially ones like this!" Starfire yelled at him

"Well this is a special secret that needs to be kept a secret unless you want your boyfriend to get kicked off the team" Robin told her

"I would never want that to happen!" Starfire told him

"Then we be quiet about that" Robin told his girlfriend

"Well Robin I am getting hungry and I'm going to get something to eat would you like to join me?" Starfire asked him

"Nah I think I'm gonna take a walk around the hotel see you Starfire love ya" Robin said as he kissed her

"Good-Bye" Starfire said as she left TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (With Johnny)

"Johnny you are one sexy man!" Johnny said to himself as he was walkin down the beach while everyone was laughing at him

Just then Johnny's cellphone rang

"Helloooo Johnny the very sexy Mail man here how can I help you?" Johnny asked the person on the other end

"Hello Johnny This is Jinx of the Hive Five" Jinx told him

"But I thought you were good now?" Johnny asked her

"I changed my mind OK...Boy johnny you think you know it all and your NOT sexy!" Jinx told him

"Your just jealous of my sexy body" Johnny told her

"If you say so...Anyways for the past 2 days I havent gotten my mail none of the Hive Five has and that makes me angry" Jinx told him

"So what would you like me to do?...Go complain to the mail man" Johnny said

"YOU ARE THE MAIL MAN!...Anyways If I dont get my mail in 3 days me and the rest of my team are gonna kick your ass!" Jinx said

"Ok..." Johnny said as Jinx hung up

"I'm to sexy for this to be happening to me" Johnny said to himself as he kept walking TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin was walking down the hallway when all of a sudden he bumped into someone...Fimilar

"Hello Robin" Slade said to him

"You look Fimilar...Do I know you?" Robin asked

"Yes I'm slade" Slade told him

"Yes I know slade and you kinda look like him but WHO ARE YOU?" Robin asked

"Its Slade" Slade said

"Oh! So your looking for Raven I guess" Robin said

"Yes Robin as a matter of fact I am do you know where she is?" Slade asked

"I belive with Cyborg and Beastboy she should be coming back to the room soon" Robin said

"Well Until she does...Wanna go to Mcdonalds and play in the Mcdonalds playland?" Slade asked

"HELL YEAH! AND WE CAN EVEN MEET RONALD MCDONALD!" Robin said

"So You and Raven are engaged?" Robin asked him

"Yes I guess you could say that" Slade said

"Then I guess we can go to Mcdonalds alot once you guys get married" Robin said

"HELL YEAH RAVEN CAN DRIVE!" Slade said

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship" Robin said

"Yeah as long as No one other then you me and Raven know" Slade said

"And Johnny the mail man?" Robin asked

"Sure why not I guess he could know"Slade told his new friend

"YAY!" Robin said with joy 


	7. Ravens Starting to get mad

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans and My best friend Amanda owns Johnny

(With BB Cy and Rae)

"So what do you wanna do tonight BB?" Cyborg asked him

"Wanna hit the acracade?" BB asked

"You know it!...Raven ya sure you dont wanna come with us?" Cy asked

"Positive I have my poetry night Tonight" Raven said

"Well I guess were heading to the Acrcade then Rae and well see ya" Cyborg told her

"Urm...Rae before I go Can I borrow $50.00 for the arcade?" BB asked making puppy dog eyes at her

"I'm your girlfriend NOT your mother!" Raven said

"Please Raven?" BB asked her

"Alright FINE just dont ask me for more money" Raven said

"Awsome Rae your the best I love you" Beastboy told her as he and Cyborg left TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Raven just walked back into her hotel room to change clothes because she wasent really going to a poetry night but to have something to eat with Slade When Raven opened the door to her hotel room she couldent belive what she saw

"Oh no you dident!" Robin said to slade in a really girly voice while holding a Barbie toy from Mcdonalds

"Oh yes I did!" Slade said in an even more girly voice then Robin holding up his barbie toy

"What...The...Hell..." Raven said

"Oh hey Raven whats up?" Robin asked her

"Arent you supposed to be out with starfire tonight?" Raven asked him

"I told her I was sick and I wanted to be in the room alone so she wouldent catch it so she's bunking with Cy and BB tonight" Robin said

"Ok...Why?" Raven asked

"So he can go to eat with us" Slade said

"WHAT!" Raven yelled

"Yeah me and Slade are bestest friends now aint that Great Rae?" Robin said

"No! because you guys are enemys!" Raven yelled

"Well now were not! he's even on my myspace tops now!" Slade said all happily

"Hey Rae why dident you tell me you guys were engaged?" Robin asked

"If you were gonna marry a super Villian would YOU tell the team?" Raven asked him

"Yes...Yes I would then I would steal some doughnuts and steal everything from my room" Robin said

"Why would you steal from yourself?" Raven asked

"DONT EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOMMA AGAIN!" Robin yelled

"Say what?" Raven said

"Raven! Dont be hatin Be appreciatin! His momma never did anything to you" Slade said comforting Robin

"But I never said anything!" Raven told him

"LIAR!" Robin yelled

"Look lets just go eat and forget about what Raven said" Slade suggested

"Good Idea your girlfriend is MEAN" Robin to Slade

"I know she can be at times TRUST ME!" Slade said back to Robin

"This is going to be a LONG and TERRIBLE night" Raven yelled out loud

"I think you mean Romantic Raven Not Terrible" Slade corrected her

"Yeah its gonna be romantic just the 3 of us!" Robin said

"Yeah the joy within me is just dying to come out" Raven said sarcastically

"Then let it out and get wild BABY!" Johnny said out of nowhere

"Ok...Now where did YOU come from?" Raven asked

"The hallway" Johnny replied

"So how did you hear this?" Robin asked him

"You guys are SOOOOO loud almost everyone on this floor can hear you!" Johnny said

"Does that include the other 3 Titans who are NOT to know I'm here?" Slade simply asked

"Nope there not home" Johnny told them

"How would you know Johnny?" Raven asked

"I knocked on the door to see who was there and nobody answered" Johnny said

"WTF! YOU CANT DO THAT! IF THEY SEE YOU I'LL GET KICKED OFF THE TEAM...WAH!" Robin said

"Oh shut up Robin no one cares!" Slade yelled at him

"SCREW YOU SLADE! SCREW YOU!" Robin yelled back

"Thats it Robin this friendship is off!" Slade told him

"Good!" Robin yelled back

"YAY!...I...Urm...Mean...Oh No I'm so sorry that had to happen" Raven said trying to act as if she cared

"Come on Raven Dear were leaving" Slade said pulling along with him

"Well that must really suck to be you about now" Johnny said

"Dude just shut up and go away" Robin said

"Dude...I think I'm attracted to you" Johnny said

"WTF" Robin said in shock

"I'm just kidding...I love Jinx" Johnny said

"WHAT...THE...HELL" Robin yelled

"And Jinx loves Mail so therefore she must love me!" Johnny said

"Ok I really dont care" Robin said

"YOU NEVER CARE YOUR SO HURTFUL AT TIMES I'M GUNNA GET DRUNK AND GO ON MYSPACE!" Johnny yelled leaving the room

"He'll get over it he always does" Robin told himself 


	8. The whole group meets and is pissed

Disclaimer: I dont own teen titans

Slade and Raven had just finished eating there food at the restauraunt and were going to see a movie thats Slade picked

"Happy Feet?" Raven asked

"yes Happy feet" Slade said

"This is a Movie about Penguins." Raven told him

"I know I LIKE penguins" Slade told her

"Urm...Ok then" Raven replied

"So during the movie wanna make out?" Slade asked her

"No" Raven said

"AWWW WHY NOT!!" Slade yelled as everyone looked at him

"Well it COULD be that this is a KIDS movie about PENGUINS and were in PUBLIC and I'm a Titans and your a villian" Raven told him

"So whats that have to do with ANYTHING" Slade asked

"Urg...Nevermind...I'm gonna go get some popcorn" Raven said

"and get a hotdog" Slade added

"We just ate!" Raven told him

"Yeah But...I wanna hotdog" Slade whinned

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" The audience yelled

"Sometimes you act like a 3 year old" Raven told him

"But I'm YOUR 3 year old" Slade said winking at her

"Whatever" Raven said as she went to leave when she saw beastboy and Cyborg walk in the theater

"Great beastboys here with cyborg" Raven said

"Great...Now You can get my hotdog" Slade said

"I Cant LEAVE at all until they do" Raven said

"Dude cmon Cyborg just pick a seat!" Beastboy said from the door

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" The audience yelled

"Well just sit here!" Beastboy said sitting down 2 rows behind Raven and Slade

"Alright Alright" Cyborg said sitting down

"Great...Now we cant even talk" Raven said

-  
(With Starfire and Robin)

Stafire had just gotten back and went to see Robin who was Drinking a whole lotta beer and Crying

"Robin what is the matter?" Stafire asked

"Oh Nothing Star" Robin said

"Well you can tell me if there is" Stafire told him

"Alright well I'm having these issue with this person who I spent ALOT of time with and I feel as if were growing apart" Robin told her

"Well prehaps you should spend more time with this person" Starfire said thinking he was talking about her

"No No I cant I was wrong and invaded there privacy and I should apologize" Robin said

"Well All is forgiven Robin" Starfire said

"Say what?" Robin asked

"I forgive you" Starfire said

"Urm...I wasent talking about you...I was talking about Slade...OH SHIT FORGET YOU HEARD THAT!" Robin yelled

"WHAT! You've been hanging out with Villians again spenidng more timw with them then me?" Stafire said

"No Of course not!" Robin said running out the door

"Robin where are you going?" Stafire yelled

"To Find Raven and Slade at the movies!" Robin yelled

"Wait did Slade kidnap her?...WHY ARENT YOU SAVING HER YOU MORON!" Starfire yelled

"He dident kidnap her there engaged" Robin said

"There WHAT!" Stafire yelled

"Urm...Nothing..." Robin said

"Do Cyborg and Beastboy know about this?" Stafire asked

"Well...Urm...Not as far as I know" Robin said

Starfire was PISSED her eyes were green and her starbolts were HUGE

"Where are YOU going Star?" Robin asked

"To tell Beastboy what Friend Raven has done" Stafire told him

"No you cant" Robin yelled

But starfire was already gone -  
The Movie had just ended and Raven wanted to get out of there really fast and the second the lights came on she tried but...

"Raven! What are you doing here?" Cyborg asked

"Well I clearly was watching the Movie" Raven said

Just then Beastboy saw slade

"Slade?" Beastboy asked

"Beastboy" Slade said

"Cyborg?????" Beastboy asked confused

"Raven?" Cyborg looked her and asked

"Urm...Slade?" Raven said

"Raven" Slade said

"Slade" Cyborg said

"Ok...someone PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Beastboy yelled

Just then Robin burst through the movie theater doors

"RAVEN" Robin yelled

"Robin?" Raven asked

"Robin" Slade said

"Oh Hey slade" Robin said

"So Robin what are YOU doing here?" Cyborg asked

"Urm...Nothing...RAVEN STARFIRES COMING AND SHE KNOWS!" Robin said

"WHAT" Raven and Slade yelled together

Just then Starfire came through the doors knocking them down while doing so

"STARFIRE?" Beastboy and Cyborg said

"Guys you cant just break the doors off of theaters like that now I HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT" Some random employee said

Just then Johnny came running through the doors

"Robin I'm sorry for everything and...The team is here so I'll just eb giving you this package and leaving" Johnny said about to run when Cyborg grabbed him

"Not so fast" Cyborg said

"Once again...CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!???!!" Beastboy yelled

"I can BB but I bet Robin and Raven can" Cyborg said

"Yes I assure you they can Robin already told me" Starfire said

"So Guys care to explain?" Cyborg asked 


	9. Raven has the biggest secret of all

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

"Urm...No I dont wanna explain" Robin told him

"Yeah I kinda dont either" Raven replied

"Well someone's gonna tell us whats going on RIGHT NOW" Cyborg yelled

"Alright Fine I'll go first" Robin told them

"This is going to be interesting" Johnny told Slade

"Yeah it is!" Slade yelled

"SHUT UP GUYS ITS MY TURN TO TALK NOW ONE MORE WORD AND YOUR BOTH OFF MY MYSPACE TOPS!" Robin yelled

"ROBIN STOP YELLING AND START TELLING US THE STORY!!!!!" Cyborg yelled blasting a hole in the wall

"Dammit guys stop destroying this place or its coming outta my paycheck!" The annoyed Random employee yelled

"Ok Ok anyways...When You told me Not to bring Johnny I snuck him in my suitcase and yes Starfire did see him like she said she did" Robin told them

"I Told you" Starfire said

"Ok Star I guess you were right" Beastboy said

"So I guess I have to send him back" Robin said like a 3 year old to Cyborg

"Yeah Ya do! He dident even tell his boss he was going! and he hasent delivered any mail in DAYS! think of the people who need to pay there BILLS Robin" Cyborg told him

"And I left My Keys in the Mail Truck and left the Trunk Running! Odds are someone stole it or Its outta gas!" Johnny added in

"Are You a Moron?" Slade asked him

"No I'm not your mom!" Johnny yelled

"MORON NOT MOM" Slade yelled back

"Wait What?" Johnny asked

"I said!--" Slade started only to be inturupted by Raven

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! ITS MY TURN TO TALK!" Raven yelled

"Go ahead Raven" Beastboy said glaring at her

"Alright Fine" Raven said with a Sigh

"Good luck Raven" Robin told her

"Stop inturupting I wanna hear this" Beastboy said as he looked at her

"So For awhile Now Slade and I have been Dating and I just dident have the heart to tell you Beastboy" Raven said

"Sounds like you dont have a heart at all Raven" Beastboy told her

"So How long has Robin Knew about this Friend Raven?" Starfire asked

"Well I found out about Johnny and Then My cellphone rang and Robin picked it up" Raven told them

"How long has this been going on Rae?" Cyborg asked

"A couple of months" Raven replied

"Did Raven tell you were engaged?" Slade asked Beastboy

"Oh C'mon You gotta be Kidding me Rae! I could see an Affair but ENGAGED!" Beastboy yelled

"Woah..." Cyborg said cause thats all he could say

"So Now thats everyone knows everything can I go back to my room now?" Robin asked

"Theres still the matter of ----" Cyborg said as the Movie theather Doors burst open

"JOHNNY!!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN???!!!!" Jinx Yelled

"Jinx?" Cyborg asked

"Why Hello Titans...and Slade" Jinx said

"What Brings you here Non-Friend Jinx?" Starfire asked

"Well I'm here because this Ass Johnny hasent Brought The Hive Fives Mail in DAYS!" Jinx yelled

"Told ya People like there Mail" Cyborg said

"Why are you guys standing in an empty Movie theater with a hole in the wall?" Jinx asked

"Yeah she's Right we really should go to the main Lobby here at LEAST" Beastboy said

"Well were already here so lets just finish the conversation right here" Slade suggested

"Whatever" Raven said

"So Cutie why did ya come all they way here for me?" Johnny said winking a Jinx

"I came to take you back to my base" Jinx told him

"Oh I know what you want baby!" Johnny told her

"Yeah I'm taking ya back to my place so the Hive can beat the shit outta you and get our mail!" Jinx yelled at him

"Couldent ya wait for your mail? Like 3 more days I'm on Vacation and all the Titans Drama is amusing!" Johnny told her

"No Gizmo's Mad cause he needs to pay his Computer Bill which you never gave him!" Jinx yelled at him

"3 days?" Johnny begged her

"NO NOW! and Billy Numerous Is waiting for his new TV guide cause he wants wresting!" Jin yelled again

"Please Just a few more days!" Johnny begged her again

"NO! Mammoth is waiting for his new Playboy! do you know how he gets when he doesent read his playboys?" Jinx asked him

"No...Not really" Johnny admitted

"Well lets put it this way when he cant see Playboy Bunny Pictures he makes me wear a costume!" Jinx yelled

"I bet thats hot" Cyborg added in

"Ok Ok I'll go with you and deliver the mail" Johnny said

"Its about time!" Jinx said dragging him out the door

"Bye Robin!" Johnny yelled as he got pulled out by Jinx

"Awsome now I have more suitcase space!" Robin yelled

"Anyways I think were done here" Cyborg said

"Yeah Its obvious who Raven wants to be with" Beastboy said

"Yeah it is Beastboy" Slade told him

"I'm going back to My Room" Beastboy said

"Come one Raven why dont we go back to My room now" Slade told her

"NO!...Urm...What I mean is wait guys I got something else to say" Raven said quickly

"What is it Friend Raven?" Starfire asked

"I'm Pregnant" Raven said --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok Guys Now heres the thing I want YOU to tell me who you want the father to be you can pick ANYONE not just Beastboy or Slade you can pick any MALE you just cant be like "Starfire!" needs to be a guy and I dont care who Mad Mod Red X Gizmo Johnny the mail man Robin WHOEVER the name thats said the most WINS. 


End file.
